


First Move

by Akaicchi



Series: Prompts and Challenges [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: The guys hook up with the promise of something more.





	First Move

**Author's Note:**

> For once, a nice ending, mid-canon ^^
> 
> But why? I was having a shit day and looking at [shippy art and saw a few pics of them falling asleep together](http://icdoujin.tumblr.com/post/115926796619/%E3%81%82%E3%81%AA%E3%81%9F%E3%81%AE%E5%90%8D%E5%89%8D%E3%82%92%E5%91%BC%E3%82%93%E3%81%A7%E3%81%84%E3%81%84%E3%81%8B%E3%81%AA). Then this was born.

 First Move

(Ryoutarou)

When I wake up I feel terrible.

_Drank too much again. Not that it’s a shock._

I keep my eyes closed as my head pounds. I’m in a bad position, with my head and chest propped up on the hard arm of the couch. And I feel so heavy.

When I open my eyes, I can see why. Adachi fell asleep on me. _Great._

_Just what I need._

My sloppy coworker must’ve also drank too much, like usual. He’s facedown, with his surprisingly sharp chin digging into my ribs.

I go to push his damn head away and realize how soft his hair is. It always looks so damn fluffy and unkempt, but I’m surprised it’s actually as downy as it appears.

I find I’m rubbing his head now— _Dammit am I still drunk? When did I stop drinking?_

But he makes a happy noise in his sleep and I have to laugh. _It’s a good excuse to keep doing it._

_It’s going to be a nice, lazy Sunday. I can feel it._

...Rubbing someone’s head is _relaxing_. I can’t believe I’ve never realized this before. _It’s like a pet, but not as messy._

Well, Adachi is messy. There are spilt beer cans and an overturned bowl of crackers over there by the table that I’m betting are his work. _Always tripping over himself in his excitement._

I don’t really care though. If I did, I wouldn’t have the dolt over.

_He looks so damn cute like this, leaning into my hand a little, that I want to keep touching him._

_And that sounds like a bad idea._

But I do it anyhow. I move from his head to his shoulders, and then I’m dragging my fingers down his back while he moans in his sleep.

I’m so surprised I almost slap a hand over the idiot’s mouth, shoving him instead so he wakes up. _I really shouldn’t be doing this._

“Dojima-san,” he finally yawns. “Why are you grabbing my back so hard?”

“Shut up Adachi,” I mumble, not really wanting him to know what I did. _He’d take it the wrong way._

“You’re all red!” he giggles, turning to look up at me.

I frown at him; my immediate instinct to yell that I’m not, but I don’t think it’ll get me anywhere. I release Adachi, trying to push him away. _I can’t get any traction with him weighing me down like this—_

“Aww, I’m tired,” the brat complains.

“Get offa me,” I order him.

Then Adachi’s face changes to a sneakier expression. “Is that what you want?” he asks. “Last night you were telling me to sleep _here_ ~”

“I was not!” I protest. “You probably fell on me and I was too tired to push you off.”

“Yup!” he agrees; proving my point. “So you said I could sleep here. And I felt you rubbing my back a minute ago, you know.”

“I—I- _I_ —!!”

Adachi giggles. It’s surprisingly _charming_. “I was just kidding, but it looks like you aren’t!” He props himself up on an arm and moves higher.

I try to squish myself into the side of the couch and away from him. “Yes?” I sternly question, trying to sound serious and like I need him to move.

“Something I can do for you?” he says, smirking way too close to my face.

“I just—I _felt_ like...” _I’m not going to say it._ “Like I wanted to touch you,” the words slip out of my mouth.

 _That_ makes him break out his usual goofy grin. Adachi studies me with a wanting expression I never thought I’d see on the likes of _him_.

“I don’t know why,” I scoff. “It was clearly inappropriate and I crossed a bounda—”

That’s all I can get out before he’s kissing me, pressing his face into mine _hard_. When he pulls back I know I must appear surprised, because Adachi is laughing.

“You can only touch me if I get to kiss you,” he playfully tells me.

 _That sounds like a fair trade,_ I think, giving in. _If he doesn’t mind, then..._

So I drag my fingers down his spine again and Adachi makes a needy, whimpering sound. He grabs at my shirt as I bring them all the way down to the base of his back.

I wind the fingers of my other hand through his messy curls and tug slightly, so he’s gazing up at me again. Adachi gets the message and inches higher to kiss me again.

_I know I shouldn’t escalate things, but we’ve already crossed a line..._

Next, I untuck his shirt so I can press my palm against his smooth, light skin. I put pressure right on the small of his back, and Adachi pushes his body even closer to mine. I can feel that he’s getting as turned on as I am.

_I should call this off—I should stop. We can still back out._

But I know that isn’t what I want. I rub circles with my fingertips, getting lower and lower again. Until I’m dipping under Adachi’s waistline and brushing against his butt. He seems to be enjoying this—His breathing is getting shallower as he grinds himself into me.

“Should we...” I trail off, my voice sounding raw.

Adachi kisses me again, giving me my answer. Then I push him away, pointing to the stairs.

“ _Quietly_ ,” I instruct.

_Don’t want to wake either of the kids. Definitely don’t want to wake them. Not with something like this._

I stand and take Adachi’s hand, leading him to my room. Inside he presses me into the wall, already working at my shirt. I do the same, going for his buttons while Adachi grins at me.

Then he hooks his fingers into my belt and tugs me to the floor with him before starting to take that off, too. My pants are gone before I know it and I’m struggling to keep up. _Adachi’s more lustful than I would’ve expected. He just keeps going so quickly._

He finally catches himself up and we’re both in our underwear now. Tangled together and feeling each other all over.

When Adachi’s satisfied that I’m not going to stop us, he starts to work my boxers off. I help him, and our hands briefly touch. That seems to make Adachi more flustered than anything else. His eyes flick to where we’re connected and then he averts his gaze immediately.

That gives me some of my confidence back; makes me feel more in control of the situation. I swat his hands away and take the underwear off myself. Then I go for his, twisting my hand around the shadow of him first.

Adachi downright _pants_. He pushes himself into my hand, trying to get more pleasure out of the brief contact; thrashing to get out of his underwear quicker. “Just wait,” I breathe in his ear. Then I take the ear in my mouth and nip it.

“Oooh,” Adachi moans.

I’ve gotten us both naked and now we’re staring at each other—As if daring the other to make the first move.

“What do you think?” I finally ask him. _I don’t know if I trust myself to know what I’m doing._

Adachi looks around my room for the first time, leaning back on his knees. “Do you have—”

I cut him off with a shake of my head, not wanting to think about it. “It’s been ages since I’ve...”

He nods curtly, saving me from explaining any further. “ _Anything?_ ” Adachi nervously questions.

“Ah...”

“Not even _lotion?_ ” he desperately tries.

I hold up my finger, telling him to hang on. _That, even I have._

I scramble back with a bottle and set it between us. “I’ve never done this with...”

Adachi nods this time. “I have,” he volunteers and I feel a twinge of— _Something._

_As if I’m a little disappointed this isn’t his first try._

He inhales deeply and I can see his chest expand, the morning sunlight catching on his body. “Can I?” He reaches for the bottle and I lean back, pretty sure he’s taking the lead.

I find I’m right when I see Adachi’s face poke back into view and feel his fingers pressing lightly against me. I grind my teeth at the foreign sensation.

“Relax,” he tells me in a soothing tone. Adachi’s eyes search mine and he smiles affectionately. “I wouldn’t hurt you.”

_Kind of hard to believe you when my body is instinctively fighting it._

_But I want him. I want—_

_—I thought this was what I wanted?_

Adachi kisses me and rubs the inside of my thigh with his other hand. That _does_ feel great. _This is what I want._

He rhythmically runs his fingers up and down between my penis and my entrance a few times before pressing in again. This time it works, but it still feels unbearably odd.

“Better?”

I push my head into the crook of Adachi’s neck in response and he keeps going, shifting my legs higher so he can reach me easier. I grab at his back, really digging in my fingers—

And I notice for the first time that Adachi feels much more solid than he appears. _I wouldn’t have thought he’s mostly muscle._

My vision blurs for a few seconds when he hits something inside me. Adachi snickers and kisses me to stop my voice. “Find it?” he breathes against me.

I don’t know what ‘ _it_ ’ is, but it definitely feels great. I barely notice him adding a second finger, even though the opening is still tight.

All I can focus on is that my breathing is getting more rapid while my lower half feels like it’s on fire. When I start pushing against Adachi, he retracts his fingers and I’m left wanting.

He pushes something else against me, and I know it’s _him_ this time. _Softer than fingers. Maybe it won’t be so..._

I nod and Adachi starts to work himself in. He goes slowly and I clutch at him, unsure what else I can do.

 _No. I was right the first time._ It still hurts at the beginning, so Adachi grabs one of my hands and shoves it down to myself. I must make a face, because he laughs a little. “Help me,” Adachi pleads so cutely, it’s like a shot through my heart.

I start to touch myself, hypnotized by this man who’s getting me to try all these new things—Getting me to try _him_.

It’s not long until I can tell Adachi’s politely trying to hold himself back. “S’okay,” I mumble.

His eyes widen and he shakes his head. “You—”

“I take a while,” I assure him. Adachi still looks uneasy, so I swiftly bring my hips up to meet his. “ _Trust_ me.”

That seems to get him. Adachi starts thrusting more intently, more seriously. “I wanted us both to—”

And I get a new feeling. It’s different than usual; different than when I’m in his position.

It’s a building feeling where he’s moving around. _As if it’s a different way to—_

I feel my whole body shudder. Adachi loses his rhythm and we’re left trying to reconnect.

We make it and the feeling is still going. “Adachi,” I manage.

His eyes flash when I say his name. “D-d-doji—“ is all he can get out before he’s holding me tightly as he pumps his hips the last few times.

Adachi leans over me, looking tired. I pull him to lie on my chest. “Ryou,” I tell him. “That’s my name.”

“I can’t—” he starts and I swat his head.

“ _Yes_ , you can call me that,” I laugh. “Things are going to change around here.”


End file.
